


cotton candy skies

by honeyama



Series: bokuaka week 2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week 2020, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Roadtrips, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyama/pseuds/honeyama
Summary: as the sun sets, they finally confess
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: bokuaka week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856593
Kudos: 30





	cotton candy skies

**Author's Note:**

> day 6; travel/road trip

Akaashi and Bokuto decided to take a small road trip before Bokuto leaves for college. Just the two of them and no one else. Akaashi had been nervous when they first started on the road, mainly because he was alone with his crush, anything could happen. 

Bokuto looked carefree as he drove along the countryside. There were green fields and high mountains surrounding them and the air smelled fresh and cold. Akaashi was listening to whatever song was playing from Bokuto’s playlist as he watched the view ahead of him. 

They were silent and enjoying each other’s company. Bokuto occasionally drummed his fingers against the steering wheel to the music and Akaashi would quietly sing along. 

“Thank you for agreeing to coming along with me.” Bokuto broke the silence first. Akaashi’s heart swelled.

”Of course. Anything for you.” And it was true.

Akaashi would follow Bokuto to the end of the world if he could. He would do anything in his power to stay near him. He hoped Bokuto felt the same.

Bokuto removed hand from the steering wheel to lightly patted and and squeeze Akaashi’s leg. The younger boy placed his hand on top of his and squeezed his back gently. Bokuto removed his hand and placed it back to where it was.

They were always quite touchy. When he first met Bokuto, Akaashi would often shy away from his touch at first since he wasn’t really used to nor fond of being touched constantly. But as time went on, Akaashi always found himself yearning for Bokuto’s touch; whether it be a pat on the back or a handshake. The weight and heat of his hand felt comforting, like home.

The sun started to set as Bokuto parked the car on a cliff. Ahead of them was a beautiful view of a small city and green grass. Above them was a magnificent cotton candy sky. Akaashi couldn’t tear his eyes away from it. 

They were standing on the cliff, backs against to the front of the car and they felt like the kings of the world.

“This view is breathtaking.” Akaashi finally sighed out in awe. He’s never seen anything like it.

Bokuto hummed in agreement. “I’m glad I’m able to experience this with you.” He said, looking at the younger boy next to him. 

Akaashi met his golden eyes which looked like the most beautiful gold. 

“Me too. Thank you.” Akaashi leaned into his space and rested his head on his shoulder. Bokuto put his head on top of Akaashi’s and they remained like that as they watched the quiet city below them. 

The younger boy’s vision started to blur from his tears. He was deeply saddened by the fact that Bokuto was going to leave. It’s not like he wasn’t going to leave forever, but he won’t be physically close with Akaashi and Akaashi wanted him to be. 

A quiet sob escaped him and Bokuto immediately turned to him.

”Hey, ‘Kaashi, you okay? What’s wrong?” He pulled him into a hug which the crying boy gratefully accepted. 

“I’m sorry,” Akaashi started as he buried his face in Bokuto’s chest. “I don’t want you to leave.” 

Bokuto’s fingers ran through Akaashi’s soft hair. He placed a kiss on his head. Akaashi’s cheeks started to burn.

”Everything’s going to be okay,” Bokuto broke free from their hug to cup Akaashi’s cheeks, wiping his tears with his thumb. “I’m not going to be super far. You can visit me and I’ll visit you as often as I can.” 

Akaashi couldn’t stop crying and at that point, he laughed through his tears.

”Where did my calm, cool, collected Akaashi go?” Bokuto grinned and Akaashi scoffed.

”Would now be a terrible or good time to tell you that I really like you? Probably a bad idea, and if you were to like me too, long distance relationships sometimes never really work.” Akaashi sniffled. He avoided Bokuto’s eyes.

”Good time. Better now than never. And you said sometimes which doesn’t mean it’s impossible. We can try if you’re willing.” Bokuto replied and Akaashi took it as a ‘I like you too,’ which it was.

“I want to try, Bokuto. Please. Honestly, I like you too much to let you go.” Akaashi wiped his wet eyes with his sleeve. 

“You know,” Bokuto leaned in close. “I take back what I said about the view, it doesn’t even come close to you. You’re much more beautiful.”

Akaashi snorted, “You’re so cheesy.”

”But it’s true.” 

Akaashi didn’t even have the energy to argue. Bokuto would win anyways, like he always does. Akaashi and Bokuto were ready to start a new chapter in their lives and they couldn’t wait. Even though Bokuto was going to be far away, they still were close, maybe even closer than they were before. 

**Author's Note:**

> sucky abrupt ending but i need this out on time. in other news, my cat got spayed today and she’s making a good recovery


End file.
